Lost and Found
by ArcherHawkeye
Summary: On their journey to find Paradise, our beloved pack comes across a mysterious black wolf, who not only searches for Paradise, but the white cub she loved so much as a cub. Yaoi implied/KibaxOC/some OOC/OCs


**Okay, so this is being posted as all one story so that I can work on it's sequel while it's momentum builds up (I hope). All the OCs (ie: Kage, Mari, Hatsu, Zali and Remario are said OCs) are mine, but your basics (Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe, Darcia and Cheza) are not and I only own the plot. Keep in mind guys, REVIEWS = LOVE! And here's Lost and Found: In full.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: The Wolves<strong>_

The city was loud as usual, and the noise hurt her ears. Clenching her jaw tight, she tried to tune out the unnecessary music and shouts. _'Damn carnivals…'_ she thought, fighting the urge to rip off the heads of the annoying humans around her. She lowered her head, beautiful black hair falling in layers to shade her lavender eyes and half her face.

"Kage!" a cheerful tenor voice called.

The girl stopped and looked up. "Oy…Hatsu…" She groaned, sighing. "What did I tell you about following me _on top_ of buildings?" she questioned quietly as she turned into a darkened alley, leaning back against the cold stone wall of the building on her right.

A figure fell from the top of the building, landing in a crouch. "Awh…it's not like yer easy ta find in the big crowds, Kage." The boy complained, standing straight. "You've only taken to a human form for a little ovuh a week and when ya dun wanna be found, I can't find ya anywhere." He crossed his arms, auburn hair being shifted in the breeze.

Kage chuckled at her friend and his out-of-place accent before she inhaled sharply and looked up. "Did you smell that?" she asked, looking out into the crowds of people in the street.

Hatsu blinked. "Hm?" he quizzed, turning. "What was it?"

"Wolf." Kage answered. "We're not alone here."

Hatsu stepped carefully into the ring of spotlight a nearby streetlamp gave off. His navy eyes looked around before he sniffed. "Yeah, four of 'em." He replied, turning briskly and walking back to Kage. "Shall we go find the others?"

"Yami and Nina are already there, I'm sure. You head on back. I'm going to see if I can find these newcomers." Kage answered, a look in her lavender eyes that obviously meant she was serious, because Hatsu back up a few steps then disappeared.

Now alone, Kage shoved herself off the wall and began to follow the scent of the newly arrived wolves…

"Where are we now, Kiba?" a boy asked as he ran up beside the male leading the group.

"There's a scent here…" another of the boys said. His brown eyes matched the color of his hair as he walked in a yellow jacket. "It's wolf, Toboe...Is that why we're here, Kiba?"

The leading boy, now known as Kiba, went to speak when the fourth spoke up. "Don't you remember the last time we came across a pack of wolves?" he asked sharply, his long silver hair tied back in a ponytail, an offset to his tan skin and golden eyes. His ensemble consisted of black, leather as well.

Kiba withheld a growl and spoke, his dark brown hair falling shaggily about his face and his blue eyes concentrating. "The scent is familiar." He responded, continuing his walk forward when he stopped and looked across the street at an alley.

The first to speak up turned and followed Kiba's line of vision. "Hm? What is it?" his hair was a light red, as were his innocent eyes.

Kiba watched as the group of humans closed in on a girl. Her hair was black and her eyes lavender, but after a moment, his eyes adjusted and he saw the girl was a wolf. All black, and tense, ready to fight to escape.

"She's a wolf." the brown haired male asked, watching as well.

The first boy looked up. "You're sure, Hige?"

"Come on, runt, I've got a keen sense of smell." Hige replied.

The fourth male stopped. "Is she stupid? Those humans outnumber her ten to one."

"Tsume, don't be so negative." Toboe replied, suddenly realizing Kiba was gone, standing atop the building where the humans had trapped the wolf. "Why'd he-"

"Come on," Hige said, following quickly, jumping up onto the roof. "Well, how many exactly?"

"Six." Kiba replied, staring down at the group. "She's not your average wolf, either."

"How so?" Toboe inquired, appearing on the roof, Tsume not far behind looking disgruntled.

About that time, two humans charged at the girl, locking her in their hold. Toboe gasped as he watched. "What are they doing?"

"She made them mad somehow, obviously." Tsume said, his tone indifferent.

Without thinking, Hige and Kiba dropped down, fighting back against the humans.

"Where the hell did you come from?" the girl snapped, pushing back her attackers that held her in place. Before either of the boys could reply, a noise caught their attention.

Spinning, the girl realized they were surrounded by five men. _'Great,'_ she thought. _'Just what I need.'_ She glared at the group, but raised her hands.

Hige stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Giving in." the girl stated, sounding like a smart-allick.

"But-" Hige started, stunned.

"Well, well. Little Kage. Finally found you." The man up front stated.

The girl grinned. "But for how long?"

"Your little friends are distracted at the moment." The man replied, pulling a shotgun from his coat. "They're not gonna save you

Kage heard one of the boys gasp while the other growled. She listened carefully and heard, in unison with the man's shotgun, another gun load. A smirk turned the corners of her lips before she held it back.

The man turned to his lackeys, smirking. "Get them."

Before the group could gather in, three kids jumped from the roof, landing square on their feet. In an instant, the three had all but the man and his "right-hand man" caught against the alley walls.

"Onee-san!" a female voice called from above.

Turning her back to the lead man, Kage's pale hand raised up to grab a younger girl's hand and help her land perfectly. "Let's go, Mari."

The slightly smaller girl, who looked similar to Kage with her deep black hair, smiled and nodded.

"Perhaps it's time you men learned how to treat a lady." She stated, lunging for the second in command.

With a smirk, Kage lurched forward, trapping the lead male, a large black wolf, growling down into the male's face.

_**Chapter Two: Time to Move On**_

The male stared up at the wolf's golden eyes in fear. "What the-" he started, blatantly scared. He looked at the rest of his men to see that the other four "kids" were wolves. The one holding his right hand man down was a beautiful blue/black, but smaller than the one pinning him.

Kage snapped close to his face, her gold eyes flashing as a growl tore through her throat. After a moment, she leapt back, once more human, and stood confidently. "Well now," she began. "Not as tough as you claim, huh?" This said, she nodded once, and the remaining wolves jumped back. "Now, if you don't mind, we're taking our leave." She looked over her shoulder at Kiba and Hige. "You two are welcome to come for helping us." This said, she jumped up and onto the building, smiling as her companions and the two boys joined her.

Toboe jumped back when the group landed on the roof, barely missing Tsume. "Gah!"

Kage sighed. "It's about time we get out of here, you guys. I've got a feeling they'll want our heads now."

The smaller girl, Mari as Kage called her, turned to look at the four. "You are wolves like me and Onee."

"Like all five of us." One of the two boys with Kage said, black hair falling in choppy layers that fell to accent his icy green eyes. "You four are the newcomers."

"Yes," Kiba answered.

"Well then-" the male began.

"Zali, it's fine. They didn't know. Besides, I think it's time we left." Kage interrupted him, glancing behind her at the taller male.

"I'm not leaving." The second male ground out, glaring at the new wolves.

Kage turned. "Which means you two will not leave either?" she asked Zali and the slightly smaller boy.

Zali shook his head. "I won't leave my brothers." He said. "Remario and Hatsu are all I have left of my family."

Kage nodded. "Very well then. Mari and I will be leaving at dusk. Perhaps we will see you three again."

Zali nodded, smiling weakly, though he seemed hurt for some reason.

Kage looked back to Mari, and nodded at the girl. "Let's go." As she said this, she stepped up onto the ledge and dropped down out of sight.

Mari looked at Zali, then where her sister had vanished. Bowing, she followed suit, landing in a crouch next to her sister. "Why we goin', Onee?"

"The men are gonna be after us, Maria."* Kage replied, shoving off the wall and walking out towards the opposite end of town. She stopped long enough for a small grin to quirk her lips. "You four don't have to come along. Mari and I have long been able to handle ourselves."

"Well, we are." Hige said, running up alongside the two girls. "You two shouldn't be wandering around without some kind of protection."

"Isn't that why you were with those boys?" Tsume asked.

"No, they were here when Mari and I arrived." Kage explained. "Mari and I are searching for that scent again. We lost it, and we're gonna find it."

"What scent?" Toboe inquired, tilting his head.

"The scent of the Lunar Flower." Kage answered. "We were following it, and then lost it. Those boys-" She half-turned, looking just over Kiba and Tsume where her sensitive eyes caught sight of Zali and his brothers watching them. "They don't believe in what me and Mari do."

"What is that?" Kiba asked.

Kage's lavender eyes fell to meet his blue ones. "Paradise."

_**Chapter Three: A Past and A Vow**_

Hige's eyes lit up as Kage spoke. "No way! That's where we're going!" He moved so that his face was just inches from hers. "Mind if we join you?"

Kage blinked, surprised but at the same time unphased by the sudden closeness of the male wolf. Lavender orbs became indifferent. "If you so desire." She answered. _'Jeez, just like Hatsu.'_ She thought. "Mari, let's show these handsome boys our makeshift den."

Mari's violet eyes sparked. "Okay, Onee!" Rushing forward, the little dark haired girl reached for the smallest of the four wolves, which happened to be Toboe, and took his hand. "Come on!" she chimed happily. Kage chuckled at her sister, sticking pale hands into her dark blue jacket, following along. "Come along. I'll make sure you guys get some food."

Hige, bewitched by Kage's beauty, tagged along like a lovesick puppy.

"He gets like that so easily…" Tsume said in a flat but annoyed tone, walking alongside Kiba.

"I don't think she's phased." Kiba observed as his bright blue eyes watched the two wolves ahead of them. Suddenly, a memory flashed in his head. He could see a small wolf cub, jet black, running ahead of him, when he was a young cub. _'That cub…'_ he thought, unaware that he'd stopped. _'I remember her. She meant…so much…'_

"Kiba?" Tsume asked for a third time. Kage, Mari, Toboe and Hige had stopped and gathered, slightly worried about the white wolf.

Kiba blinked, suddenly returned to the present from the distant memory. His eyes first noticed Kage, their eyes locking.

Kage tilted her head, not releasing her eyes from his. "Are you okay, Kiba?" she asked, lavender eyes showing deep concern.

"Yeah, sorry. Let's go." He replied.

Kage nodded. "Alright then. Follow me." Spinning with the grace of a female and the speed of a wolf, she led them down to an alley that was well shadowed, and seemed a dead end.

"This isn't-" Hige started but stopped when he realized Kage had gone to the wall and kicked a brick in. Shocked, he watched.

Kage knelt down and flicked her wrist before standing and slipping slender fingers into a crack by the brick she'd pushed in, pulling ever so slightly to reveal a door that led into the darkness. She turned and motioned for Mari to lead on.

"Mari'll lead you in. I have to make sure the door gets closed." She explained as Mari skipped into the shadows. The four walked in and as she went to replace the door, she found Kiba waiting to help her. "…Thanks." Kage whispered, smiling gently. "That door gets to be difficult after fighting all day."

Kiba merely nodded, walking slightly behind her as she led the way to the large room. Hige, Toboe and Tsume sat eating, while Mari had taken her place across from them. A large plate of food sat in between them. Kage swiftly moved to take her place beside Mari, hugging her with one arm. "Very nice, Mari."

"So how'd you two get here?" Hige asked, still attempting to make small talk with Kage.

"We just followed our noses, more or less. Ended up here. But the scen'ts gone, which leaves us no choice but to move on." Kage replied, petting Mari's head as her sister took her true form and laid her head on Kage's lap.

"Why do you stay?" Kiba questioned.

"Because Zali saved her." Kage conveyed as she looked down at the now half-sleeping wolf. "The humans today...they've been after Mari and I since we got here." Her lavender eyes became slightly distant as she spoke. "They'd cornered us, much like today, and had me at gunpoint when Zali dropped down and saved her."

"Saved her from what?" Toboe asked.

"The men...they...they were going to take her from me. Hurt her." Kage stated. "So after he saved us, I stayed to repay my debt to him." Her lips formed a small 'o' as she sighed. "But I'm sick of fighting those damn humans. And I just can't get used to sitting around _like_ a human." The last few words came out as a low, soft growl.

Hige suddenly felt a little unnerved. The girl sounded like Kiba, which was really strange. The only person who ever sounded like Kiba was, well...Kiba. About that time Mari opened her eyes and sat up, instantly 'human' again with a curious look on her face.

"I wonder where the boys are." she whispered. "They're normally back by now, right Onee?"

Kage shrugged at her sister's words. "They probably went to stay at the other den. I'm not sure, though."

"Well, I'll go find them, okay?" Mari volunteered, standing up.

Kage froze at this. "Mari, I really don't think-"

"Oh, seriously, Onee. I know this place well. I'll be fine." Mari pleaded.

Kage watched her sister, lavender locked and staring into violet. After a long moment of silence, a sigh parted her lips. "Okay, but be careful, sister." she agreed. "Howl if you need help."

With a smile and a nod, Mari skipped away to the alley door to find the three male wolves that had yet to show. As Kage watched the girl leave, she felt uneasy. But they'd be leaving soon, because of their guests she'd postpone leaving for a few days, so it was to be expected.

"You're worried," she heard. Her head lifted as she looked up to see the speaker.

"What?"

"I said, you're worried." Tsume reitterated.

"Yeah, Mari's still a kid to me." Kage muttered. "But she's all I've got left." Her eyes softened as she looked down at her folded hands. "After that retched fire killed our friends, even him..."

Hige leapt forward to sit next to her. "What do you mean?"

Kage's eyes blurred. "It just happened one day. I was a cub, but I remember. A fire raged the area where Mari and I were living. We'd been hunting, which I know isn't good but our parents were dead and I was determined to take care of her on my own. When we heard our friends howling, we turned back. But by the time we returned..." A few tears fell down her cheeks. "Everything was burned, gone. Even him..."

"Him who, Kage?" Toboe inquired softly.

"The white wolf cub that was my oldest friend. He meant a lot to me. For the longest time, I've been telling myself he'd found a way out. But I'm starting to doubt it now..."

Tsume, who'd been listening silently, looked to Kiba. The male's face remained calm, but those blue eyes were surprised. So he'd seen the similarity as well.

Kiba watched Kage in silent shock that was hidden real well behind his face. Her story matched almost perfectly with his own. _'But everyone died. I'm sure of it. Then how-_' Lost in thought, he barely heard the howl cut across the room from outside.

Kage gasped and jumped up towards the door. "That was Mari!" she cried, stepping out into the alley as the howl stopped. She became tense, listening for the sound again. And the second howl rang. Kage could pinpoint the general area now out in the open, and nodded, jumping swiftly to the roof. Landing in a crouch, one knee touching the ground, she rose up a moment after landing and broke into a series of running and jumps on top of buildings, going towards the sound. From behind, she could hear the four boys following, but gave it no thought.

The scent of blood caught her off guard and she stopped before jumping down into an alley and walking out onto the street. Frozen in place, Kage withheld a growl as she spotted the humans from earlier that day walking from an alley a few blocks down. By this time, the four boys had joined her, putting her in the center of a semi-circle.

Kage's pale hands clenched, stretching the skin over her knuckles. Before a word could be said, she broke into a speedy run to the now deserted alley way, stoppeing as she came across it.

The body of a blue/black wolf, bloody, and dying, in the shadows.

"No..." Kage whispered, stepping closer before falling to her knees beside the wolf. "No, Mari. Mari!" she cried in a frantic tone, a hand resting on Mari's bloody side, feeling her sister's heartbeat slow and cease. "No..." she whispered in agony.

Toboe knelt beside her, resting a hand on hers. "Kage...I'm...I'm so sorry." he whispered sadly.

"She's gone..." Kage whispered back. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she inhaled sharply. "No." she muttered. She stood and spun in a quick, sharp movement, raising her head to glare up. "_You_." she growled venomously. "You sold her out!"

The male atop the roof stood with his arms crossed, watching the scene below. Toboe, Hige, Kiba and Tsume gasped when they realized it was the one who'd first denied leaving the city that afternoon.

A growl ripped through Kage's throat as the male smirked down at her before turning his back. "Don't you _dare_ think you'll get away from me, Remario! You'll die for letting her get killed!" Kage swore as the boy vanished from sight.

_**Chapter Four: Brothers' Memories**_

Remario walked into the second city den casually. It had worked…she'd be staying now. _'She needs to stay...I'm the only one worthy of her...'_ he thought to himself.

"Did you find them?" Zali asked, looking up, his green eyes curious.

Remario shrugged, his brown hair falling in the exact same messy layers as his brother. "Guess they left already." He looked at Zali a long moment before turning and disappearing to his room. He shut the door quietly, a dark but possessive look coming to his features. "Dear Kage," he whispered, looking out the window. "I told you I alone was good enough to be with you. But yet you still go after the white wolf of your past..." he scowled at the thought of another wolf being near her. "You forced my hand into giving her to them. I know you'll stay now. I can _sense_ it." He could suddenly hear Kage's voice in his head.

"Thank you, Remi. You were right." But it was struck down as his mind subconsciously recalled what she'd actually said, the memory flashing in his mind...

_"Hey Kage, can I talk to you?" Remario asked, looking over at where the girl sat nonchalantly with Mari._

_"Umm...sure, Rem." Kage replied, standing and patting Mari's head, gaining an affectionate smile from the younger wolf before going over to him. "Let's talk on the roof."_

_Remario nodded and led the way. He felt triumphant. He would win, Kage would be his, he was sure of it. He opened the door and led her out into the sun._

_Kage smiled as the orange ball faded into the horizon. "So..." she turned to face him, when he stepped closer, raising his arms to trap her against the wall. _

_"I'll be your mate." he whispered._

_"What?" Kage questioned, blinking. Not again... Hadn't she turned down Yani, Nina and Zali already? Only Hatsu hadn't said anything about mating, she was a sister to him. She was grateful to the dark red wolf for that. But now Remario was prompting mates?_

_"I'll be your mate, Kage." Remario reitterated, leaning closer to her, his body inches from hers. "What d'ya say?" Kage sighed quietly, an annoyed one, but to him it was a sigh of relief._

_"Remi...I must decline..." Kage whispered, looking up into his dark blue eyes._

_"What? Why?"_

_"Because...because I haven't completely given up on him yet..." Kage answered, looking away._

_"You're clinging to a memory?" Remario stated, his hands shaking before he shoved away from her, turning his back to her._

_"It's more than a memory, Rem. It's all I've got until I find him." Kage retorted._

_"You said so yourself that everyone was killed. That means he was, too! Get it through your head! __**I'm**__ the one you're supposed to be with, not him. That's why __**he's**__ gone and I'm not." Remario's voice was turning to a growl._

_Hearing the words, Kage gasped. "How __**dare**__ you say that!" she snapped. "That cub meant more to me than anything, and all you can do is talk trash about him?" She growled deeply, hurt by the fact he thought he loved her but he didn't care about what she thought. "I'm not some frickin' trophy-mate, Remario! And I refuse to become one! I've fought long and hard to get where I am, to get to where I know I can find him. And I won't turn back because of your bullcrap affections! I'll be __**damned**__ first!" These words came out as a snarl, and she turned and stormed back down to the others, leaving him to swallow her words._

_The pain searing his heart made Remario fall to one knee. "No...you're wrong. You're mine, alone, Kage. I love you for you, not as a trophy-mate." His eyes seemed to go black as he continued. "I will make you mine, Kage. You __**will**__ be mine."_

Zali's green eyes had met his younger brother's dark blue ones before Remario had turned and walked off. _'He did something.'_ He thought as Remario sauntered to his room. "Say Hatsu."

"Hm? What ya want, bro?" Hatsu asked, leaning his head from his own room, which was across from where Zali sat. Unlike Remario, he kept his door open at all times. Easier to get to Zali if he was needed.

"Have you talked to Rem lately?"

"Liddle Remi? Nah, he dun talk ta me any more. He's a mean now." Hatsu replied. "It's like he's up ta somfin real bad, somfin that could hurt one of the girlies."

"Yeah, well, he may still be moping. Kage turned him down like she did all of us." Zali answered. Two wolves, Yani and Nina, had run off after being denied by Kage. "I envy that white wolf, wherever he is."

"Da wun from Kage-chi's region?"

Zali nodded. "She _loves_ that wolf, but she doesn't know where he is."

"Well, ain't that why she's lookin fa Paradise?" Hatsu questioned, each inquiry drawing him from his room out to his twin.

"I would assume so." Zali answered, looking down. "But ever since Rem prompted to be Kage's mate and she declined…he's constantly in his room."

"What's that mean, Nii-Za?" Hatsu tilted his head.

"It's like he's planning something." Zali stated, though more to himself. If anything, if _need be_, he _would_ turn against Remario to help Kage if he'd hurt her. Sighing, he leaned his head back, recalling the first day Kage and Mari had appeared.

_Zali walked through the town, usual after an argument with Yani, muttering under his breath. "Damn boy doesn't understand the point of-" He stopped his incoherent rant when he heard the unmistakable growl of a wolf from a nearby alley where a group of men were gathered. Curious, he jumped up onto the roof and looked down._

_Two wolves were cornered in the alley, a blue/black one and a black one, both in a human guise. The black one was against the wall opposite him, a human man holding a gun to her chest, while the remaining men gathered around the undoubtedly younger wolf, closing her in. _

_Growling, he jumped from the roof and landed behind the men, causing them to turn and face him. "Not nice to hurt a couple of newcomers for your pleasure, gentleman." Zali sneered, dodging as the humans attacked him. One by one, he knocked the entire group out. Turning, he looked behind him at where the two females were. The older one was cradling the younger, whispering to her, stroking her back._

"_Thank you." The older said, looking up at him with lavender eyes. "I'm in your debt for saving her."_

_Zali was surprised. Why did she think he'd only saved the younger? Hadn't he helped them both? He watched as the lavender eyed one sighed, closing the shimmering orbs. _

_"She's all I've got, so thank you. As I said, I'm in your debt."_

_And then it started to fall into place._

"Nii-Za, wake up!" Hatsu cried, snapping Zali from the memory. "Remi's gahn!"

"What?" Zali questioned, sitting bolt upright.

"Ya! He's gahn ant I dun know where he is!" Hatsu replied in panic.

"Damn him." Zali snapped and stood. "Let's go, Hatsu. We have to find him before those humans do." _'Or someone else he might have pissed off.'_ He thought, not knowing why.

_**Chapter Five: Confrontation**_

Kage sighed as she carefully lay Mari into the grave. Kneeling by the corpse, she rested her head slightly against the blue/black wolf's. "Vanti comlios, beak." She whispered. _Sleep well, love._

Jumping from the hole, she took a deep, ragged breath, then nodded. "Okay." She turned and began pushing dirt into the void to cover Mari. The four boys had helped her dig, and now assisted her in filling the hole. _'I'll make him pay, Mari. That damn wolf will curse the day he crossed me.'_ Kage swore as the last of the dirt covered the hole. Sitting back, Kage sighed. "Farewell, my sister." she half-whispered.

Tsume and Toboe sat on either side of the grave, while Hige and Kiba sat on either side of Kage. However, Kiba was closer to Kage than Hige. He seemed to be the only person she'd let get that close.

"So how do you intend to kill him?" Tsume asked her matter-of-factly.

"I'll know when I catch him." Kage answered quietly.

"But isn't he stronger than you?" Toboe asked.

"Yeah, won't you need help?" Hige questioned.

"Hige." Kiba said in a stern voice, though not looking at the other wolf.

"What? She _is_ a girl, Kiba." Hige retorted defensively.

"I will only need help should Zali and Hatsu attack me to help him." Kage stated firmly, not defending either of the males' words, but her own.

"But-" Hige started.

Kage looked up at him, angry but pained lavender locking on brown. "I am well-capable of taking care of myself." she stated in a voice that dared Hige to say otherwise.

Hige looked away. "Sorry."

"We should head back." Kiba said. "If that wolf is really out to get you, it'd be best if you stayed in for a bit."

"Let him cool off for a bit, yeah. That's how I've always done things when it comes to Remi..." She shuddered when she involuntarily used that nickname she hadn't used in the month since Remario had prompted her. "Let's go." She stood, and as the five departed, she glnaced back at the grave, her eyes completely devastated. Nodding once at the burial, her eyes became deadly and venomous, plotting different ways to attack and kill the wolf in a single strike.

They walked in a kind of huddle around her, wary but concerned...all but Tsume, who seemed indifferent towards everything. Hige and Kiba were still at her side, Hige, questioning softly at Kage before Kiba finally snapped at him again.

"She just lost her sister, Hige. Leave her alone. The best we can do for her right now is be here." he said in a sharper tone than he'd used at the graveyard, and Hige quickly shut up and walked along quietly.

Toboe followed along, silent, but softly spoke up. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"But kid, you don't know the way back." Hige responded.

"Yes, I do. I'll be fine, okay?" Toboe replied, looking at Kage. "Would it be okay?"

Kage, suddenly realizing why the small wolf was acting the way he was, nodded. "Just be back before dawn. Those men have a tendency to look for strays people to kidnap and brainwash, okay?"

Toboe smiled and nodded, before sprinting off.

Hige sighed. "Well, I gotta make sure he doesn't get lost. You two take care of her." He said as he followed Toboe.

Kage shook her head. "You two can go, if you want. I don't mind."

"Well, let's make sure you get inside the den first." Kiba answered.

Kage glanced at Tsume, gaining a nod. "Okay." She smiled faintly, walking a little more before she began humming.

"What's that?" Tsume inquired.

"A song I heard a human sing one time. Mari liked it so I'd sing it to her when she couldn't sleep." Kage replied. She walked with a sigh to the door, opening it slowly. "i'll be okay. You guys know the way back, yes?" Seeing a nod from the two, Kage smiled and vanished behind the door.

Once inside the den, she lay on the useless pile of blankets and pilliows before falling victim to a sound sleep.

"So what now?" Tsume asked.

"Take a look around. Try to figure out why those three cling to this place." Kiba replied.

"Wanna split up?"

"Yeah, we'll cover more ground that way." Kiba answered. With a nod, the white and grey wolves split in opposite directions.

Zali walked carefully to the door of Kage's den and let himself in. He watched her a moment, sighing almost silently at the tear-stained fur. Like a ghost, he turned and silently left, locking the door back.

Out in the streets, he began wandering. He watched each human as he/she headed home, or whatever they were doing. He stopped when his green eyes caught sight of two of the wolves that had assissted Kage and himself earlier that day. They were across the street from him. The one in the yellow jacket and the pup-looking one.

He stopped when they did. His eyes met the brown ones of the taller boy. With a scowl, the boy turned and kept walking. Zali watched as the smaller of th boys looked after his friend, then towards him, before frowning and running to catch up with his companion.

_'What __with__ those two?'_ Zali thought as he watched the two walk off before walking his own way.

Toboe glanced behind him. "Hige-"

"Yeah, that was one of them." Hige replied.

"Kage lost Mari because of those guys..." Toboe whispered in a sad voice. When Hige didn't reply, he left the matter silent as he followed.

Tsume slid his hands into his pants pockets as he walked slightly down th street of people. He sighed and dodged the humans briskly as he walked. _'This place is terrible. There's no reason for those guys to cling to this place to the point of murder.'_ he growled inwardly.

"Hey!" a voice that was vaguely familiar called.

Tsume glanced behind him to see that wolf that looked a lot like Zali; the wolf's twin, Hatsu as Kage had informed them when they'd been digging Mari's grave. With a quiet groan, he turned to face front again.

"Hey, wait up!" Hatsu called again as he managed to appear by the grey wolf. "Yer onf of da wolves that Kage-chi's wit, ya?"

"What's it to you?" Tsume asked back coldly.

"Well, Kage-chi hasn't shown at da other den, so I wuz worried." Hatsu conveyed. "Ya ain't gotta talk like uhm an evil jerk out fa blood."

"You seem to be." Tsume ground out as a low growl.

Hatsu stopped short a moment, stunned, before tagging back to Tsume's side. "What ya mean?"

"Go ask someone who's gonna tell you." Tsume snapped, turning and walking quickly away. He walked down the street, suddenly thinking about someone with concern. Shaking his head as his heart fluttered slightly, he sighed and walked on.

The first place Kiba went was back to the graveyard. Tracing his way back to the filled hole, he stood at the foot of Mari's grave. His pale hands rested in his jacket pockets, and the wind sifted through his silky brown hair as he stared down at the freshly tampered ground. "Maria..." he whispered. "I remember you. You were always so happy when Kage and I were together." A rare, gentle smile tugged his lips as he remembered the tiny cub that had once been Kage's little sister. "You were something special. So here and now...I promise. I'll help Kage get back at Remario and then I'll protect her." He was silent for a long time before he perked and half-turned to see Remario.

"Well, well," Remario cooed in a sickly-sweet voice full of venom.

"You..." Kiba bit back the growl vibrating his chest. "What are you doing here?"

Remario chuckled. "Is it so hard? I came to pay my due respects to my fallen friend.

Kiba let the growl tear through him. "_You're_ the reason Maria's dead. You owe her nothing."

Remario growled low. "What would you know, Outsider?"

"I know Kage would rip your throat open if she were to find you here." Kiba retorted.

"And what of you?" Remario demanded. "Who are _you_ to visit Mari?"

"My place doesn't concern you," Kiba gruond out. "You're just a sick dog. Trying to control another wolf as if she were your mate, or even a puppet."

Remario hissed and growled at the same time. "You think you can be her mate? Just because you're white doesn't mean anything. That wolf cub died in the fire that destroyed Kage's region. You can't replace him."

"And you can?" Kiba asked defensively. It suddenly seemed odd to him that she _didn't_ have a mate. She was beautiful, after all.

"I know I can. I can make her uncling from that memory. She wants that damn wolf, but he's dead. She's turned down every one of us that prompted her. Yani, Nina, Zali...even me." Remarioconveyed angrily beofre turning on his heel and storming off.

Kiba watched, stunned, as Remario ran off. _'She's been clinging to the memory..?'_ he thought. _'She...she was looking for me...this whole time.'_ Blue orbs raised to the sky as a smile quirked his lips.

This battle would certainly be worth the time..

_**Chapter Six: Realization from a Memory**_

Remario stomped into the den, obviously upset. His tan arms were hidden with the dark green jacket that clad his form.

"What's wrong with you, little brother?" Zali questioned, looking up from his place on the couch.

Remario withheld his growl as an idea came to him. "Kage's lost it. She was all 'I'll kill you for not coming.'"

Zali quirked a brow at the younger. "So she's still here, huh?"

"And with the newbies. I don't think she's okay anymore." Remario said in a concerned tone.

"You think they've changed her?" Zali questioned.

Remario nodded.

Hatsu frowned. "Yeah, da one in black was real mean. Snappy-like."

Zali suddenly looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I saw two of them when I was out walking." he agreed. "They just kinda scowled and marched off."

"They've done something to her, I'm sure of it." Remario agreed.

"That could mean uh fight though, ya?" Hatsu clambered.

"It might, but Kage needs to get away from them." Remario explained.

"I agree," Zali whispered, sighing. "As much as I'd hate to fight another wolf, seeing as we're so close to extinct, it may come down to a battle to save her."

Hatsu looked down. Yeah, sure, he agreed that they should help Kage…but what if she didn't _want_ their help? Confliction battled in him between his heart and his head. Something didn't add up to him. Which normally meant something wasn't right. Standing, he sighed. "I'ma go fa uh run, 'kay?" he inquired before leaving.

Kage's eyes scrunched then loosened up and opened as she awoke. "Nn?" she mumbled.

"Hey!" Hige called "She's up!"

Kage heard the calm footsteps and slowly sat up. A hand lay gently on her head and she looked up, lavender meeting dazzling blue as a gentle voice rang in her ears.

"You had a fever…" Kiba said in a soft tone. "You've been asleep all day."

"What time is it?" Kage whispered.

"Pretty late," Toboe said.

Kage turned to see he'd been sitting next to her. Tsume sat a few yards away from Toboe and Hige was sitting about two feet away from her. She glanced at each of the other three before letting her eyes linger on Kiba's. "Is the moon out?"

Kiba nodded. "And there's been no sign of those other wolves."

Kage nodded back. "Remario's probably planning his next move." A sigh passed through her lips.

Kiba let his hand fall from her head, pale fingers brushing gently through raven locks. He had to fight the smile that wanted to show as his fingers gently fell against her neck and she closed her eyes. "How're you feeling?" he asked.

Kage sighed and opened her eyes to look at him. "I'm a little better, just a little stiff from sleep." A small smile turned the corners of her lips.

"Then let's go out!" Hige said. He felt jealous that Kiba could coax a smile from Kage, what was with those two? _'Hn.'_ he thought as he stood and walked towards the door.

Tsume stood and followed, stopping long enough to glance towards Toboe then look at where Kiba was helping Kage stand.

Toboe watched with a small smile as Kiba offered Kage his hand to help her u. A smile played his lips as he glanced towards the door's hall and his eyes met a pair of golden orbs. He felt himself blush and looked away.

"Thanks," Kage whispered sweetly, gaining a faint smile from the white wolf. She felt her heart stutter at the smile, and resisted the urge to raise her and stroke his face.

Kiba nodded, fighting the smile that threatened to play at his lips. "Let's go." He took Kage's hand in a cautious way, his grip becoming more firm as he realized her hand was cooler than his own. _'It'll be okay, Kage.'_ he thought. _'I made a promise that I intend to keep.'_ He tightened his hold on her hand, surprised when her grip tightened in return. Curious, he turned to look at her.

Feeling his grip tighten, Kage suddenly felt safe…and a little happy. _'Wait…'_ she stopped and looked at him when he turned to face her. _'Could it-?'_ She didn't notice Hige, Toboe and Tsume had left as she lifted her free hand and gingerly stroked Kiba's cheek. "Is it really?" she asked softly when blue eyes closed.

Kiba opened his eyes to look at her. He could see in her lavender eyes the confusion, disbelief, joy and sorrow. Unable to find his voice, he let go of her hand and reached up, curving his fingers to brush his knuckles along the side of her face. "Is it really what?" he inquired at last.

A jolt of electricity seemed to spark through Kage. The sensation of his hand on her cheek made her close her eyes and lean into his hand. "Is it really _you_?" she asked, her eyes still closed, emphasizing the 'you' of her inquiry.

A true smile turned Kiba's lips and he let his fingers caress her neck before he let his arms encircle her waist and pull her close. He turned his head to nuzzle her. That's what he'd been wondering since he'd heard the story. "Yes, Kage. I made it out."

Kage's arms had been at her sides until he'd spoken up. Upon hearing the words, a whimper parted her lips and she raised her arms to wrap them at his waist. "I knew it…" she managed. "I knew you were okay. Oh, I missed you so much!"

Kiba's hold on her became tighter. "I know. I missed you too." he replied softly, pulling back enough so that his blue eyes met lavender ones. Leaning in slowly, so as to give her time to react, he gently laid his lips against hers.

Kage watched him until their lips met. At that moment, all she could focus on was him. Committing the feel of his lips on hers to memory. _'I won't le t him go now.'_ she thought. _'It took too long to find him…'_ She added, her arm encircling his neck so that he was pulled closer to her, deeper into the kiss.

Kiba pulled her flush to his chest, reveling in the reaction the kiss compelled. It was like his body was engulfed in a fire no one could see. Breaking the kiss, he buried his face in her hair, cherishing the scent.

Kage smiled then paused, looking towards the door as she heard it open. "Kage-chi?" a voice asked.

A sigh passed through Kage's lips and she moved to see the guest. "Hatsu."

"You okay? Remi said ya said yew'd kill us fa not leavin' wit ya." hatsu said.

Kage growled. "Your brother helped kill Mari. If I kill _anyone_, it'd be him." she replied.

"Liddle Mari's gahn?" Hatsu asked, suddenly in shock, but at the same time, he felt a little more at ease. Something had been out of place. He stepped down a few more steps when he spotted Kiba. "Wait…why ya wit him?"

Kage rolled her eyes. "We were talking, Hatsu." She paused. "Don't tell Remario, he'd kill him."

Hatsu let a small grin touch his lips as he looked at the two. "Wouldn' doubt it." he agreed. "Will you protect her?"

Kiba pulled Kage to him again, kissing her cheek. "Yes," he replied.

Hatsu smiled brightly at this, nodded, and scampered toward the door. "I'ma go home. Dun want Zali at worry 'bout meh."

Toboe tagged alongside Tsume. Hige had stormed off. Jealous, Tsume had muttered. Toboe chanced a short glance at the taller male. He felt himself blush again at the beautiful man and once more turned away. _'I'm just kidding myself.'_ he thought.

"How?" Tsume questioned, making Toboe realize he'd spoken aloud. He leaned against the alley wall they'd been passing, gold eyes curious.

Toboe's cheeks darkened two shades of red. "N-nothing." he stammered.

"Well, it's _something_." Tsume half-growled, suddenly irritated. "So spill, Runt."

Toboe sighed, backing up against the opposite wall. He closed his eyes and took a few deeps breaths. He didn't realize, until he opened his eyes, that Tsume had moved to stand before him. "Ts-Tsume." Toboe stammered again.

A smirk played along Tsume's lips for a brief second before he backed away. "Then ;et's go." he barked quietly.

Kage was sitting on the roof, smiling up at the half moon, when the door to the roof opened and Kiba stepped into view. "Hey," she smiled towards him, happy when she gained a smile in return.

Kiba walked over and sat beside her. "How are you?"

Kage chuckled. "I'm fine, Kiba." she replied, gently nuzzling him. _'He's here. __Alive__, like I knew he would be.'_ she thought. Tired after running around town, she curled up beside Kiba, closing her eyes with a yawn, A smile quirked her lips when she vaguely felt Kiba wrap an arm around her to hold her. _'Goodnight, Kiba.'_ she thought before drifting off…

_**Chapter Seven: Too Late to Turn Back**_

When Kage woke, she was curled against Kiba in the den. His arms were wrapped around her protectively, and his face was inches from hers. Blinking, she stretched slightly.

Feeling the movement, Kiba reflexed and pulled her close. Slowly, he opened his eyes. "Sorry," he whispered near silently. "Hige was being difficult."

"When did I get down here?" she replied as softly as Kiba.

"You fell asleep after the run and I carried you down. Sadly, that's when Hige got back. He threw a fit about it."

Kage smirked at this. "He's just jealous." she muttered, a chuckle escaping full lips. She lowered her face to laugh softly and when she looked back, Kiba laid a hand on her cheek. She paused a moment before smiling and closing the space to kiss his cheek.

In instinctive response, Kiba turned his head and captured her lips. He felt her hands slide up his chest before they locked around his neck. Despite himself, he pulled back.

Kage smiled at him before moving to lay her head on his chest. A sigh parted her lips. "I'm glad I found you."

"Technically, _I_ found _you_." Kiba retorted.

A soft, musical laugh escaped her lips. "True. But still-" she paused to look up at him. "You're here. _Alive_, like I always thought."

Kiba smiled faintly, feeling a little guilty that he'd always thought he was alone. His thoughts were interrupted when Kage sat up.

"They're all asleep." she noted. Hige sat with his back to the wall, an irritated look on his face. Toboe lay near Tsume, curled up a little.

"Toboe and Tsume weren't here when I fell asleep." Kiba replied as he sat up.

Kage chuckled. "I wonder why?"

Kiba shrugged. "Hige decided he'd be in the corner until you woke up, but fell asleep."

Kage rolled her eyes at this. "He wouldn't get very far." she commented quietly. A small noise made her look behind her at where Toboe and Tsume were. The smaller wolf opened his eyes a moment, then looked around.

Seeing Kage, he offered a very sleepy but childish grin. This caused Kage to laugh at the adorable boy and smile back. "Morning, Little One." she said.

Toboe stretched. "Mornin', Kage." he answered cheerfully.

Kage slowly stood up. "Hungry?" she inquired.

The small wolf's eyes lit up. "Yeah!" he chimed, grinning really big.

Kage nodded and stood, going to the kitchen and pulling out some meat that wasn't fully cooked. "Help yourself." she said.

Toboe took a small steak and began eating. "Thanks, Kage." He paused when Hige walked in with a huff. "What's wrong, Hige?"

"Don't worry about it!" Hige snapped. How could he lose to _him_? _'That overconfident, arrogant bastard!'_ he thought as he snatched a steak and started to eat.

Kage watched the brown wolf before laughing loudly.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Toboe questioned.

"Your buddy!" Kage laughed, holding herself up on the wall. "Being jealous won't get you anywhere, Hige."

"Who said I was jealous?" Hige snapped.

Kage composed herself as she stated seriously with a faint smile. "It's obvious."

"I'm not jealous."

"Porky, you're in denial." Tsume observed as he appeared from the den.

Hige growled, but remained silent, brooding angrily.

Kage rolled her eyes. "I'll be at the graveyard. I need to talk to Mari. Okay?" she watched the three wolves nod and then turned to look at Kiba, who smiled at her and nodded. She smiled in return before walking to the door. Outside, she took a deep breath. "Oi vey." she muttered, walking quietly down the street.

"Kage-chi!" a voice called as running footsteps approached her. She turned to see Hatsu.

"Yes?" she drawled.

"Did Remi really help kill Liddle Mari?" he asked in disbelief.

"Stood and watched." Kage mumbled. "Then smirked at my pain and ran off."

Hatsu tagged along, wide eyed. "So there _is_ sumfin wrong wit him?"

Kage sighed, but nodded. "_Very_ wrong. He's delusional, Hatsu." it became silent.

"So where ya goin'?"

"To see my sister." she smiled. "I found him. The white wolf."

"I coold see that last night." hatsu said. "He's uh confuhdunt wun."

"And strong." Kage agreed, opening the gate and walking to the spot. She stood a moment before kneeling on one knee, her arms resting on the leg that wasn't down. "Kid, we were right." A sad smile turned her lips. "He was alive." A gentle breeze ruffled through her hair when she paused.

Hatsu stood back, watching, as Kage spoke to the now deceased Mari. He looked down, almost feeling guilty, His own brother had killed Maria. He sighed, closing his eyes, remembering the young wolf. The bell-like noise that was Mari's laugh. The loyalty to her sister first, then the pack. The strength that she had in tight situations. The smile that was so damn contagious, it had rubbed off on Zali a time or two. When he went to open his eyes, he blinked to clear his vision and felt the tears roll down his face. "Kage-chi?"

Kage stopped mid-sentence, and looked over with tear-filled eyes. "yes?"

"Cun I she a fyoo words?" Hatsu replied.

Kage smiled as best she could before a few tears escaped and fell down her cheeks. "Sure, Hatsu."

Hatsu stepped up by Kage, then sat with his legs crossed. The sad pout on his face mixed with how he sat made him look like a little kid. "Hey, Liddle Mari. Iss Hatsu. Kage-chi told meh wwhut happened. Uhm sorry 'bout Remi. Sumfin's wrong wit him. But Uhm gonna help Kage-chi, 'tay?" he stopped here to compose himself as best he could. "Uhm pretty sure Remi's gonna start uh fight. Ya know how he wanted yer sis." He lowered his head, unable to speak as sobs broke through him.

Kage laid a hand on his shoulder. "it's okay, Hatsu. She hears, she knows." she whispered. "She doesn't blame you, I'm sure." She looked at the grave and laid a hand on it. "She's okay, She's in Paradise, with our family and friends."

"But she didn't get at see yew wit him." Hatsu somehow managed.

Kage's eyes closed. "That's true. But she knows. I'm pretty sure Kiba's already been here."

"That's his name?" Hatsu inquired.

Kage nodded. "You go on home. I'll see you later, okay?"

Hatsu blinked and wiped his eyes before nodding. "Aw-white. Latuh, Kage-chi."

The streets were crowded, which by this time, Kiba, Tsume and Toboe had gotten used to.

"Why is Hige so mad?" Toboe asked.

"Because Kage turned to Kiba instead of him." Tsume muttered. "He's jealous."

Toboe looked down. "that doesn't give him the right to run off," he pouted. His eyes downcast, he didn't see when Tsume stopped and so ran into the male's arm. "What's wrong?" He looked at Kiba, who stood tense. He froze when he heard the voice.

"There you are," Remario's poisonous voice echoed in their ears.

"What do you want?" Kiba demanded, biting back his growl, even though the street was empty.

"My _mate_," Remario snapped.

"Kage isn't your mate." Kiba replied, the growl beginning to slip.

"And nor is she yours. She's known you all of a day or two." Zali replied, stepping into view.

Kiba couldn't restrain the snarl. It tore from him like a wildfire, and he reverted to his true form.

Tsume, sensing the danger, pushed Tboe behind him. He received no protest from the smaller wolf.

"We don't wish to fight you." Kiba said in a final attempt at ending the unwanted fued. An attempt that proved vain.

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before you hurt Kage by killing Mari." Zali snapped, already in true form, taking Remario's flank.

Hearing those words, both Kiba and Tsume growled and stanced.

Remario, seeing his chance, went straight for Kiba.

And so the fight ensued.

Hatsu was walking quickly back to the den when he heard the growl of wolves. Gasping, he changed course to follow the noise. _'No, it can't be!'_ he thought seconds before coming upon the scene. Zali was in a bout with Tsume, both grey wolves already wounded. And Remario, the sickling brother, was in an all out war with Kiba. Hatsu froze. _'No…no…'_ he thought. "No!" he cried, reverting to true form and rushing into the fight. His first attack against Remario was dodged, so he went for Zali, tackling his twin and snapping his jaw around the other's leg. A painful cry echoed into the night.

Kage's head shot up. With wide eyes, she stood before a snarl ripped through her and she bolted for the noise. There was nothing left here in this town for her but revenge. A vengeance that would soon be made known in the battle that had started. There wasn't a place to turn back to. After this, she'd be out. Or good.

_**Chapter Eight: Casualties**_

'_Didn't think they'd take a back alley to keep away from the noise,'_ Remario thought as he snapped at Kiba, grazing the wolf's shoulder. _'And Kage's not with them….why?'_

A deep snarl reached his ears before Zali whimpered and said with lost breath. "You chose them?"

"After what your brother did, do you _really_ think I'd team with you?" a female voice snapped

'_No!'_ Remario thought. _'She'll ruin it! Dammit, Kage, don't throw us away for this wolf!'_ he thought, jumping away from Kiba, glaring at them all. First Toboe, then Tsume. Followed by Hatsu and Kage. At last, his eyes landed on Kiba. "_You_." he growled. "You did this!" He lunged at Kiba, but he didn't notice that he'd been blocked and so snapped deep into the throat of the wolf. He hit the ground rolling, blood covering his form as his victim struggled and became weak. Releasing the wolf, he pawed away and began rubbing at his eyes to clear the blood before Kage and Hatsu cried out.

"Zali!"

Remario froze at this and looked around. _'Zali…?'_ he thought. His eyes adjusted to see Kage and Hatsu beside the body of the wolf he'd left for dead.

"Za-nii! Za-nii, wake up!" Hatsu begged. "We lohst Liddle Mari, not yew too!" he shook his twin's shoulder. "Za-nii, _pleez_!"

"Why, Zali? Why?" Kage begged along.

"Because…" Zali cough raggedly. "I know…Hatsu…I…I saw through you."

Hatsu stopped. "Saw?" It took a moment for the wolf's words to sink in.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Toboe asked as he carefully approached alongside Tsume. Kiba moved over to sit by Kage, watching the deep grey wolf.

"I'll be fine, young one." Zali managed, breathing becoming more harsh with each articulated word.

"Zali, stop. You'll die if you keep this up." Kage pleaded.

"No…I'm not afraid….to…to die." Zali replied.

"None of us are, I know that. But you didn't-" Kage began.

"Lanki to nova." Zali whispered before coughing again.

Kage inhaled sharply as Zali spoke in the language she and Mari had so frequently used. "Huh?"

"Lanki ti nova." Zali reiterated. _Stay with him._

Kage's eyes teared up. "I will. I promise."

"White wolf," Zali choked.

"Yes?" Kiba inquired.

"Watch her…protect her…Don't let…don't let him win…" Zali stated. "I know….you're him."

Kiba nodded. "I will." he swore.

Zali moved his head slightly to look for his twin. "Hatsu."

"Y-Y-yeah?"" Hatsu mumbled through soft sobs.

"I'm fine. Help them protect her…that's all…that I ask…" He reached out and took Hatsu's hand.

Hatsu nodded, eyes shining with unshed tears. "M'kay. I will.." he managed.

Zali smiled weakly before he choked again and his green eyes lost the shine and life they once had, becoming a glossy green of death. The group heard the pulse fade and die to nothing. Hatsu, holding his brothers hand, felt the last beat of Zali's heart. Toboe whimpered in unison with Hatsu, lowering his head. Kiba bit back a growl of hatred towards Remario. Tsume set a hand on Toboe's back. Kage let a heavy sob as she lowered her head, raven tresses falling about her face to hide it from the others.

"No…" Hatsu whined faintly.

Remario watched. His brother lay dying with strange wolves. Dying by _his_ attack. The wolf looked down, glaring at the ground. _'None of this would have been started if only they'd never shown up here. She'd still be…She wouldn't have…'_ A growl and snarl tore through him at once, and he leapt at Kiba, taking the white wolf down to the concrete.

"Kiba!" Kage screamed as a flash of silver took the male down.

Kiba felt the ground move underneath him as Remario's weight pushed him away from the group. Grunting under the foreign weight, he kept Remario's body as far from his as he could. The other male was strong, but so was he.

"No! You're _**not**_ him! You're _**not**_!" Remario yelled, his voice turning into shrieks. "He's gone. I _**know**_ he is! That's why I'm here. There's no way in _**hell**_ that you're that wolf! None whatso-" The silver wolf's delusional rant was cut short as a force hit him, sending him flying back away from Kiba and into a wall.

Slowly sitting up despite the wounds from his battle, Kiba looked over, panting, to see Kage crouched and growling. "Kage-"

"I'm fine, Kiba." the she-wolf answered quickly, glancing at him for a brief second.

Remario stood slowly then shook of the shock of Kage's attack. "What happened to you, Kage?"

"Nothing. Something happened to you." Kage snarled, baring her fangs at him.

"That's a lie!" Remario snapped. "We were happy, and you left for _**him**_."

"We were never together, Remi, get it through your head." Kage replied, suddenly calm.

"No, you're my mate, Kage. And-"

"I am _**not**_ your mate!" Kage growled deep in her throat as she stanced. "If anything…if I belong to _**anyone**_, it's Kiba!"

Tsume, Toboe, Kiba, and Hatsu looked up at the two in unison, small gasps accompanying them.

Hearing those words again sent Remario's blood boiling. NO one would have her if he couldn't. No one! Not even the cocky white wolf that she now protected from harm. Howling in rage, he attacked.

Kage dodged and spun, latching onto the back of Remario's neck for a long moment, despite the male's jerking to remove her. The squeal that cracked the silver wolf's lips gave her a slight sense of satisfaction. Drawing back, she stanced once again, guarded. "That was for Kiba."

Remario growled and lurched forward, jumping to go for her back.

Seeing the intention, Kage dropped down and spun simultaneously to snap her jaw around the assailant's leg. Biting down, she felt and heard the sickening crack of bone. Hearing the yelp of pain, she jumped back, watching as Remario limped away.

'_Sis, give me the strength to finish this.'_ Kage thought as she braced for her next, and hopefully last, attack. Taking a deep breath and lowering her head a minute, she prepared and looked up. Remario growled and started towards her, fangs bared. With a powerful charge, she ran at him. Sliding beneath his front, she lurched up and latched onto the male's throat, refusing to let go.

Fighting back as best he could, Remario could only claw at her with one paw, but each wound he made only seemed to intensify the strength she had on his neck.

Kage growled in the back of her throat as she felt the pulse begin to die and the struggling became ever weaker. Once the clawing had ceased, she let go, blood splattered over her fur and muzzle. She was bleeding all the way down her back for the most part, panting as she stepped back from the corpse. She reverted to human form, standing above the dying wolf.

The group slowly moved forward, putting Kage and Kiba in the center. Kiba stared down at Remario, laying a hand on kage's back, who leaned her head in to nuzzle him. "Now you know my place, Remario…" he said quietly as the life left the silver wolf's eyes.

_**Chapter Nine: A Half Breed Enemy?**_

_**-Days Later-**_

Kiba sat up, his wounds stinging him in protest.

Kage looked up from her place where she'd been resting against the large piece of debris Kiba had been sleeping on. Lavender eyes caught blue as she sighed quietly. Of all of them, after they'd found Cheza and Darcia had come for her, Kiba had taken many of the blows, then Kage, then Tsume and Hatsu, Hige and in last was Toboe. But the kid was a pup, Kage hadn't honestly expected much from him.

"You movin' already?" Hige asked.

Kage bit back her growl at the male's tone as Kiba laid a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw in blazing blue orbs the will to drop the issue. Her mate was pretty banged up from the fight, no need to make it worse on him. It was then they heard the footsteps and shouts. Kage growled as the humans drew near. She had stanced before a black wolf-like dog skidded to a stop before them, in a human guise as they were. Kage stared at her. _'That scent…'_ she thought. _'A mix breed?' _

Before a word was said between the hiding animals, the two legged ones found them. With a jab from Hige, the already irritated humans attacked. Kiba, Tsume, Hige and Toboe pinned the weaklings at them. Kage watched Kiba, amazed that he was able to fight after all the wounds he'd been given.

When all was said and done, the group was above ground, sitting among debris.

Hatsu sat near Kage out of habit. He had his head leaning against Kage's leg as she herself leaned against Kiba. Everyone was watching the newest wolf to join. Kage could tell that Kiba, Tsume and Toboe didn't like her. She soon found out why.

"Why don't you join us?" Hige inquired.

Tsume growled a little, glancing back at Toboe as if remembering something. Toboe looked down, a faint blush on his cheeks. "What happened to your human?"

The girl's blue eyes locked on the grey wolf, and understanding dawned in them an instant later. She turned her back. "I don't think your friends would like me hanging around." she said in polite decline.

"But-" Hige started.

"It's okay. I don't wanna hang around with a bunch of kids, anyway." she looked back long enough to grin at the brown wolf before she jumped down and vanished.

Hige watched her go before turning sharply to the group. "What the hell, you guys? She's one of us."

"She'd be a danger to us, Hige." Kiba said flatly, his hand falling to lay atop Kage's, who in turn flipped her hand to intertwine their fingers.

"Yeah, but she's all alone."

"You're only saying that because she never hunted you down with a human." Toboe shot at the brown wolf from his place behind Tsume. The grey wolf's hand shot out to stop him from standing. Toboe looked as the elder shook his head. He sighed and looked defiantly at Hige.

The ever-hungry wolf watched each of the five, before huffing and disappearing after the girl.

Kage sighed. "Is he human or wolf?" she asked softly.

"Hard to say sometimes," Kiba whispered, kissing her head. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Kiba." Kage whispered, looking back at Toboe and Tsume. "Hey, you two. You alright?"

Toboe was snuggled into Tsume's side. His eyes locked with Kage's, and the girl smiled faintly at him before he nodded. "I'm fine." he said, smiling at her before nuzzling into Tsume, who in turn locked his arms around the smaller boy's waist and held him close.

Hatsu looked up at Kage. "We'll find Cheza, ya, Kage-chi? We guhna find 'er ant go ta Paradise."

Kage looked down at the male. It seemed to be all he cared about now. It was all he had left to care about. She knew that, if she hadn't realized Kiba was her beloved white wolf, she'd probably have given up on living. But she had Kiba, so she could only imagine what the tan wolf was going through. She looked away. "Yes, Hatsu. We'll get her back. We don't have much choice."

Toboe watched Kage sadly. "I wonder why she looks so sad, Tsume…" he whispered.

"She lost a lot, Runt." Tsume said, running his hand softly down the younger's arm. He sighed. "Her sister was all she had."

"But…she found Kiba. Shouldn't that-" he stopped as Tsume cut him off with a chaste kiss. He stared up at the older with wide, shocked eyes before he smiled and wrapped his smaller arms at Tsume's neck.

Hatsu, seeing the affection between the pup and antisocial, nudged Kage's leg with his head. Kage glanced over, smiling and nodding at him. "I know." she mouthed.

The group stayed there for some time before the humans from earlier that day appeared and attacked them. Barely managing to get away, the five met up with Hige and the new female, whom they now knew as Blue.

Kage watched carefully. The girl was half-dog. But…it was odd to see the look of confliction. Blue loved whatever human had raised her, and yet, she loved Cheza too. Kage sighed. The group stood contemplating which way to go.

"We go to find Cheza." Kiba said suddenly. Kage looked up at him.

Despite protests, the remaining wolves decided to agree and they started off towards the castle of the stinking noble that held Cheza from them; the human who dared get in the way of their journey onward to Paradise…

_**Chapter Ten: Irritation**_

The giant seal had been defeated…by Toboe. The dying animal said a few words before completely dying off. Kage closed her eyes and looked away. She hadn't realized she'd been trembling until Kiba pulled her close. Exhaling sharply, she moved to looked up at him.

"It's okay, Kage." Kiba whispered. "How bad are you wounded?"

"Only a scratch, unlike you. How are you standing after it wounded your leg?" Kage whispered, eyes tearing up at the pain her mate must be going through.

"I'm fine." Kiba replied, pulling her close again. Kage couldn't help but hug back. Hatsu had gone down in one of the oncoming attacks and had yet to resurface.

"Why hasn't he come up yet?" she asked softly, burying her face into Kiba's warm chest, arms wrapping at his waist.

"Shh…it'll be okay." Kiba assured, running a hand through her hair before he turned to where Tsume and Toboe were arguing.

"Tsume, he's not coming up, we have to find him!" Toboe was retorting.

"Kid, you're soaked, you are not going out there again." Tsume said.

Kage blinked. "Both of you, knock it off!" she cried, causing the two wolves to look at her. "Enough. If he doesn't come up soon, he won't be coming up at all. None of us know how bad his wounds were, so there's no telling whether he's able to come up." Even as she said it, she knew the truth, she felt it. No more would they hear Hatsu's playful jabs at Hige, or his comments on how quickly Hige got over Kage. Tears brimmed her eyes before she took a ragged breath.

"Well, what the hell, you guys?" Hige whined in his usual tone. "First Blue disappears and then Hatsu goes under. What are we doing, a death run?" He didn't have time to receive an answer before he was tackled to the ground, pinned by a jet black, snarling wolf. "Hey, Kage, chill."

"Like hell. You didn't know him. You could've gone down just as easily as he did. Don't you dare make him sound weak." Kage growled at him.

"Kage, enough!" Kiba said, suddenly kneeling by the pair and laying a hand on Kage's head. He smiled softly when the female wolf nuzzled into his hand sorrowfully. "Calm down."

Kage whined getting off of Hige to cuddle against Kiba, once more in human form. "Kiba…" she muttered, slowly lifting her arms to wrap them at Kiba's neck, getting a response of strong arm s around her.

"I know, Kage..." Kiba whispered, nuzzling his face in her hair as she began to cry.

"First Cheza…and now Hatsu…" Kage sobbed softly.

"Hey Kage, it'll be okay." Toboe said as he knelt by the pair.

"Humph, yeah, comfort the attacker." Hige huffed.

"You had it coming, kid." Tsume growled. "You insulted her friend who died saving your ass." He stood with one hand placed on his hip defiantly glaring at the male.

Hige stood up with a growl of his own. "Don't you start with me, Tsume!" he snapped.

"If you'd quit bellyaching over your lost girlfriend, you wouldn't be such an asshole. Don't you think?" Tsume asked.

Hige charged at the wolf, snarling as he reached out to attack the grey wolf, but was met with emptiness as he was tripped and fell face first into the snow by a growling Kage. Sputtering a little, he glared up at Kage, who now stood towering over him. "What the hell?"

"The truth may hurt, you self-centered prick. But don't you dare take it out on us because you're depressed." She crossed her arms and turned her face awy, disgusted at the wolf's human-like actions. "You're disturbingly sickening, Hige. Acting like a human." She began walking away, and Kiba, Tsume and Toboe followed. It made no sense to her why a wolf with any degree of self-respect would act like a 3 year old human. Rather irritated, she continued on angrily. Suddenly she stopped, Causing Toboe to run into her with a bump.

"What is it, Kage?" he asked as Kiba and Tsume joined them.

"I can smell her." Kage whispered. "Cheza." she turned and looked at the three wolves. "Let's go. We're going to get her back!" SHe laughed at the thought and scurried off towards the castle, Kiba soon catching up with her as they rushed to get back the key to Paradise.

_**Chapter Eleven: The End?**_

The group had been split. Hige and Toboe had disappeared and Tsume had somehow gotten lost as well. Kiba and Kage followed Cheza's scent, afraid Darcia would move Cheza if they went back to find the others. Kage kept pace with Kiba as best she could, only a few feet behind the white wolf. Suddenly, she stopped. "Kiba." She said, staring down a hall with a single door.  
>"What is it, Kage?" Kiba asked, looking at her with concern.<br>"This way, this is where he has her." Kage turned and looked at Kiba, eyes happy but worried.

Kiba nodded and started to the door, charging through in sync with Kage. "Cheza!"

"Kiba, Kage!" the flower maiden called out.

The human royal, Darcia as the pair recalled, turned to look at the two. "Ah, the two wolves." He said, mask still hiding his face. "You two are still standing? Do tell me how."

"Give us Cheza." Kage demanded.

"And for what? You are the reason my family was cursed. You wretched creatures are the cause of this illness. The illness that took her away…" The tone was low and growling as the human reached up to the mask, peeling it back to reveal that one eye was the gold of a wolf's. Kage growled low.

"The curse of Paradise…" she muttered. "Your family got too close to the place where we wolves tread, and you were cursed for it. Greedy humans, seeking the immortality that only Paradise serves to those worthy. We wolves are the only ones Paradise saw fit to have it until we could return. Why try to become like that!"

"My family saw a beautiful opportunity in seeking Paradise. Life for eternity, no illness, no pain." Darcia spoke.

"You're disillusioned." Kiba spoke. "We wolves still feel pain…we still have illness. We don't live forever, you just think we do! We die like everything else. Only those of us left have had the strength to fight the odds and live."

"You speak well for a creature of destruction, wolf." Darcia said, drawing a sword. "But I think perhaps it's time to end this game of ours."

"Indeed." Kiba growled, preparing for attack. He stared at Darcia hard before bolting forward.

Kage gasped at the smell of blood. "Kiba!" she cried as Cheza's sorrowed voice broke to her ears. Dashing forward, she appeared at Kiba's side, searching the wolf for wounds and finding only a small wound under Kiba's eye. "Kiba…" she whispered.

"I'm fine, Kage." Kiba replied. "I can handle this."

"But Kiba-"

"Kage, trust me." Kiba took a chance looking at the female, their eyes locking. "You get Cheza. I'll handle Darcia."

Kage would have argued, but the confidence and strength she saw in Kiba's eyes made her nod in agreement before she stepped close enough to nuzzle him. "Be careful."

"I will." Kiba whispered back, pulling away and leaping from her as an angered Darcia attacked.

Kage stared at the fighting males, unable to breathe as the battle went on between the two. "Cheza…" she turned and looked up at the flower maiden. "He will be okay, yes?" she asked, staring at the female, who looked back.

"This one does not know, Kage." Cheza answered.

Kage looked down, eyes blurring with a few tears before she looked up at where Kiba was fighting again. She felt her heart drop at the thought of losing him again. Then it hit her. She wouldn't lose him again. With a determined nod, she leapt into the battle, taking Darcia off guard.

"What are you doing, wolf?" Darcia demanded of her as she landed alongside Kiba. "You wish to take his place?"

"Like hell." Kage spat, growling at the male. "I just got Kiba back, and if he's gonna go down, dammit, I'm going with him!" Darcia seemed to be taken aback by the words, and he blinked, staring at the pair of wolves in shock. No wolf had ever been recorded to have loyalty so deep. They were supposed to be self-centered creatures, yet this pair was willing to die at each other's sides. The royal glared before attempting to attack as the castle shook.

"Lord Darcia!" the minion called from her place. "They're here!"

"The humans..?" Kage asked before a gunshot rang out. Jumping away to avoid the bullet, she and Kiba landed on a piece of falling debris as the other wolves joined them. "You guys head on out!" Kage said, turning back to look at Kiba. "Come on, Kiba." She said. She looked down at where her mate was staring and saw the old man. "Him again…" she whispered before the human raised his gun to fire. In that moment, Blue leaped forward and stood in front of them. "Blue?"

The half-wolf turned and looked at them a moment, then back at the human who had once been her owner. "I can't go back, Kage. Not knowing what I am and that Pops hates half of me…"

Kage nodded slowly. "Will you come with us, then?"

"Yes." Blue answered, not looking as the human lowered his gun. "Let's go."

"Not without Cheza." Kage said. "I'll get her, you guys-"

"I'm going with you, Kage." Kiba said.

Kage watched him a second before nodding. "Alright. Blue, go catch up with the others, we'll catch up."

Blue paused and stared at the pair before Hige's voice caught her attention. With a nod, she turned to go. "You two be careful!" she called back. "You're the leaders here!"

Kage couldn't help but smile at the half-wolf. "Quite an ally." She murmured before leaping towards Cheza, only to be knocked back by a wolf with mixed eyes. "Darcia?" she gasped in surprise, stunned long enough for the royal to nab Cheza and jumped out.

"Cheza!" the two cried, rushing after the pair.

Blue, Hige, Tsume and Toboe paused to look back in time to see the castle falling apart.

"Kage! Kiba!" Toboe yelled, starting forward before Tsume caught his arm and pulled him close, the little redhead burying his face in Tsume's chest. "No, they had to get out, they had to."

"Come on, we should wait until the humans clear out of the air, then we'll look for them." He told the younger wolf, holding him close. "Calm down, Toboe." He said, nuzzling the younger wolf.

"Hige…they did get out, right?" Blue asked, turning blue eyes on the male, who stared back at her before looking down.

"I…I would hope so…" Hige replied. "But Tsume's right, Blue. We gotta hide until things calm down. Then we'll find them, yeah?"

"Yeah." Tsume said, pulling away from Toboe slightly. "Come on, Toboe." He said.

With conflicted hearts, the little group moved out of view to wait until they could look for their friends, the hope grim but light at once that the two were alive.


End file.
